This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘AC Marie-Victorin’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,650) and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘Louis Jolliet’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,222).